World Jumper Book 1: DeathNote
by Drag0nfirE5
Summary: I wasn't sure what to make of my situation. I had died of cancer, but to be thrown into another world? That took me for a spin I wasn't ready for. There wasn't anything I could do, or was there? I had already died, so what if I were to die again. Maybe then I could pass on. That's all I really wanted anyways. Time to fuck up the story? Sounds like a plan to me!
_Hello everyone! Here is the first chapter of my brilliant idea. Don't worry, I am not going to ditch this like I have my other ones. This series is just the start of a great idea I had (don't ask, I won't tell :3). If you can figure out where this is going I will personally write you a one-shot. Seriously, don't be afraid to guess. It'll take me a bit to actually finish this series, but it'll be worth it. Please enjoy the start of a long journey I am creating :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Leverage or DeathNote._

* * *

I winced as I sat up and rubbed my head. "Ow...despite the many times going through that it still gives me a migraine..." I muttered as my eyes cracked open. I looked around, but I wasn't getting a solid idea as to where I was. It was an apartment, that much was clear. There was little to no clutter so I knew that whoever did live here was an overall very organized person. I was now standing near the kitchen from where I teleported, and the only thing that was familiar was my backpack that was next to the place I awoke from. That backpack had always managed to come with me through the years, and I was grateful for it. I looked down at my outfit and frowned slightly; blood from me dying yet again covered my outfit. Considering I just came from Hellsing though, that didn't really surprise me.

I began browsing the rather luxurious home, but alas nothing was giving me clues as to where I wound up. The usual nauseous feeling began creeping up, and in no time I was making friends with the sink in the kitchen. Once my stomach settled I looked under the sink for a cleaner before cleaning up my mess. _'Well, since I've already snooped, may as well look through everything to give me some hints,'_ I thought before a sigh escaped my mouth.

I decided to start browsing the cabinets, but other than some gummy frogs and some whiskey nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. Next on my list was the fridge; again, besides a crap ton of orange soda there wasn't anything that was raising any red flags. Well, that was until I got a better look at the living area in front of the breakfast bar. A rather large sofa sat in front of six flat screen televisions. Six. I spotted the stairs before noticing a familiar drawing of a mother, father, and their son on the small table next to it. "Oh hell! You can't be serious?!" I exasperated as realization set in.

I knew now where I was, and they would _know_ I was in here the second they got back from doing whatever it was they were doing. Without hesitating I grabbed my backpack and was fixing to leave, but my bloodstained long sleeved shirt stopped me. I needed to shower and change before I even considered stepping foot outside. With a sigh I began looking for a bathroom before taking a rather quick shower. I rummaged through my bag after getting cleaned until I found something that would work from when I was in the Big Bang Theory. I through on the knee length denim shorts and baby blue short sleeved shirt before slipping my old tennis shoes back on, grabbing my old backpack, and paused when I saw pen and paper near each other on the breakfast bar. _'May as well leave an apology note in hopes it'll keep them from getting too mad or suspicious...'_ I thought.

After writing the note, I finally made my way downstairs and soon found myself leaving the apartments above John McRory's Place. It was cold. Shorts and a t-shirt was a very bad idea this time of year in Boston, Massachusetts. There was snow on the ground and the crisp winter air blew through me as I began making my way down the street. "Of course it would be winter here. Why wouldn't it be?" I growled. Despite the fact the sun was shining, it was still freezing.

I paused in my steps and looked back where I just came from. _'Should I risk going back for warmth?'_ I thought. It was risky, but I wasn't prepared for this kind of weather by a long shot. Yes, I had a jacket, but it was covered in blood. Another violent wind blew and that made my decision. I began quickly walking back to get warm until I figured out what to do. Once I got back to McRory's, I sat down at one of the tables in the pub and began rubbing my arms to try to warm up quicker. _'I somehow need to get a birth certificate, social security number, and driver's license to get a job. I don't exist here so obviously the documents will have to be forged. I don't want to break the law, but I will have to in order to get this information. How am I going to do this..?'_ I pondered as I chewed my lip.

I didn't notice one of the bartenders walking up to the table I was at since I was too busy thinking and trying to get warm. "Can I get you anything to drink?" I heard her ask before I looked up at the employee. I know she started out with more, but I didn't hear anything other than the last bit.

"Oh, no, sorry. I don't have any money to buy anything," I answered.

The red head frowned slightly before leaving me at the table to gather my thoughts. Well, before she came back with a cup of hot tea. "Don't worry, it's on the house," she smiled.

"No, that's not necessary. It may take me a while, but I promise I'll get the money to pay for it," I said; I was shocked to say the least that she was being as kind as she was.

"It's no problem," she pressed.

"It is 'cause I don't have a job," I sighed.

The red head seemed to pause in thought for a minute before a small smile graced her features. "Why don't you come work for me? I own the bar and we can always use the extra hands," she said.

"I don't have a driver's license, social security, or anything. Legally you won't be able to hire me. I appreciate it, but I can't, miss."

"Please, call me Cora."

I nodded, "Jessica. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Cora smiled before she seemed to think a bit more. "Do you have family to contact for help?" she asked.

My eyes fell to the table as I thought back to my first family I had before dying the first time. I missed them, but I had died; they were probably missing me, but we would never see each other again. "I don't have anyone. Look, I appreciate it, but there's nothing for me to do and I don't have anywhere to go," I sighed. "I'm not looking for pity, so don't feel bad. Life happened, and there's nothing that I can do to change it no matter how unfortunate it is. Do I wish I could go back and change whatever it was that went wrong? Yes, but I can't and that's all there is to it."

A frown made its way to Cora's face as she took in what I was saying. "You don't have a place to live?" she asked.

"No, but that's okay. I'm sure I can think of something, it's how I've been getting by," I answered. A small smile came back to my face as I thought of everywhere I've been. "I've had small families that I've met along the way and like always after a while I had to say goodbye. It's what I've been used to."

"Why can't you go back to all the friends you made?"

I laughed lightly, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"But maybe talking may help, even if no one believes you. Bottling things up isn't good for you, you know," she pointed out.

I looked at the young McRory before smiling a bit more, "You'd think I'd be weaving some fairy tale that could never happen. It's scientifically impossible, illogical, and it may break your mind."

Cora smiled slightly, and I took that as encouragement to begin telling my tale; I was unaware of the audience that sat behind my table. "My story begins with me dying of cancer..."

 **First Destination:**

I scowled as I took in my surroundings. This wasn't where I had been, not even close to where I had been. Hell, I was pretty sure I had just died in the hospital from cancer. If this was part of the curse I heard about, I knew I would be pissed. I was in an alley of sorts, and it was animated. Not animated like Madagascar, but similar to a Japanese animation. In fact, I would be willing to bet it was a Japanese animation. I stood up and noticed that I still had my oddly colored purple hair, so at least something remained the same. I looked at my now dirty hospital gown and groaned rather loudly; of course I would still be wearing this damn thing. With a sigh, I made my way out of the alley and into the busy street of wherever the hell it was I wound up.

I blinked owlishly at the foreign wording that littered never ending signs of businesses and then I froze. "Well fuck," I muttered. "First, I have cancer, then I die, and now I'm somewhere that doesn't have anything written in English. What the hell am I supposed to do..?"

Confused beyond reason, I made my way down what I assumed to be the main walkway in hopes that this was a dream against all odds. I was having a weird sense of nostalgia, but that could be the queasy feeling that was growing in my stomach. In fact, I was almost certain that it was the nausea that was creeping in. I was getting anxious from the looks I was receiving while I was wondering the streets. I started rubbing my hands together and picking at my nail beds every so often in the process; I needed to find out where I was. I tried talking to a few people, but they didn't speak English much to my dismay. The nausea, unfortunately, became too overwhelming and I became very close friends with a nearby trash can. After emptying my stomach I began making my way down the busy street. People were whispering, that much was obvious, and it was starting to get on my nerves.

I had walked for a good while until I came to a park of sorts with a cafe and various other buildings by the looks of it. I was mildly aware of a few oddly placed groups walking around the square; it was midday so this seemed bizarre to me. Eyes narrowed in my direction from some of the people, but something else caught my attention. To my right were two very familiar characters; one was sitting in the cafe while the other was walking with a group of investigators. I turned around as quickly as possible before darting away from the scene. _'That was Light and Misa. How the hell is that possible?! I fucking died!'_ I mentally screamed. _'This is not good at all...'_

I started panting from all the stress I had been going under in just that short amount of time which resulted in me stopping in my tracks and resting my back against a wall and sliding down. I was scared; I was in a place I've never been where everyone was speaking Japanese, and one of the biggest killers was on the loose. It didn't help that he would soon be meeting his accomplice. _'What am I going to do?'_ I thought. _'I have no clothes, no money, and no place to live...'_

After I caught my breath, I stood on shaky legs before heading further away to a park. It wasn't long until I came across a few homes, and in a yard sale one was having I saw something familiar. My backpack that seemed to be unopened. Tears filled my eyes at the sight of it; I had everything in that bag, and if it wasn't opened at any point I would be lucky to have all of my dance clothes in it. I loved to dance, it was one of the few things that kept me alive for as long as it had despite my colon cancer. I didn't hesitate to dart towards the house, snatching the bag, and running away as fast as I dared. I heard shouting from behind me, but I refused to stop. This was mine and I wasn't letting it get away from me.

Once I reached a safe point, I opened my bag to find that everything was indeed in the bag. My phone, iPod, chargers, laptop, shoes, and my exercise pants, tank, and sports bra. With nothing to lose, I removed the hospital gown before changing into the little clothes I had; it would have to do for the time being. First things first, I needed to get some money.


End file.
